No Contact
No Contact is the third episode of the first season of the fanfic Glee: The Next Direction. The episode was first published on the September 23rd, 2013 and was written by QuickForeverr. With a new audition to the club, Kai Johnson, the New Directions are well underway to their twelve members needed. Marley is unable to communicate with Jake, and is making her very distressed. She is unsure of what has happened. Meanwhile, Leah decides to tell Marley about her past, and the reason for her shyness. Jason tells Kyle he believes it's time for their relationship to become public, to shocking results. Writing for this episode began on the 14th of September, 2013, and was completed on the 22nd of September, 2013. Songs Cast Main Cast *Sophia Davis created by Samcedesandklaineforever. *Ricardo Fernandez created by REBƎLReloaded. *Aidan McKensie created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Kyle Jackson created by BlaineGleek7. *Kai Johnson created by Samcedesandklaineforever. *Monica Parks created by RiseAgainsT. *Marley Rose created by Glee. *Natalie Simmons created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Leah Williamson created by QuickForeverr. Recurring Cast *Olivia Ford-Harris created by GinaSays16. *Jason Smith created by BlaineGleek7. *Lauren Swann created by Bartieandquick+6. Episode The New Directions now have eight members, and are almost to their goal of twelve. Jake left Marley alone, and she’s trying to stay strong, but can she? Meanwhile, Kai Johnson is pondering on the thought of signing up for the club. That’s what you’ve missed on Glee: The Next Direction! ''' ---- Kai is standing on the stage, with the New Directions staring at him. Marley walks in, and has her phone in hand. She looks at it as she takes her seat. She sighs when she sees that she has no texts, and slams her phone down onto the desk, startling the New Directions members. “Whenever you’re ready, Kai”, Marley says, noticing that he is there. “You remember me?” Kai asks, curiously. “Kind of hard not to, when you spilt my coffee everywhere”, Marley says, annoyed. “Like I said, whenever you’re ready, start”. The New Directions look at each other, confused as to why Marley is being rude to Kai. “Okay”, Kai says, as the music begins to play. '''Kai: Oh what the hell she said I just can't win for losing And she lays back down Man there's so many times I don't know what I'm doing Like I don't know now By the light of the moon She rubs her eyes Says it's funny how the night Can make you blind I can just imagine And I don't know what I'm supposed to do But if she feels bad then i do too So I let her be And she says oh I can't take no more Her tears like diamonds on the floor And her diamonds bring me down Cause I can't help her now She's down in it She tried her best but now she can't win it Hard to see them on the ground Her diamonds falling down She sits down and stares into the distance And it takes all night And i know i could break her concentration But it don't feel right By the light of the moon She rubs her eyes Sits down on the bed and starts to cry And there's something less about her And I don't know what I'm supposed to do So I sit down and I cry too And don't let her see And she says oh I can't take no more Her tears like diamonds on the floor And her diamonds bring me down Cause I can't help her now She's down in it She tried her best but now she can't win it Hard to see them on the ground Her diamonds falling down She shuts out the night Tries to close her eyes If she can find daylight She'll be alright She'll be alright Just not tonight And she says oh I can't take no more Her tears like diamonds on the floor And her diamonds bring me down Cause I can't help her now She's down in it She tried her best but now she can't win it Hard to see them on the ground Her diamonds falling down “Good job Kai!”, Marley says, shouting over the applause of the other New Directions members. “You’re an excellent singer. Perfect, perhaps”. “Thank you!” Kai says staring at Marley. “No problem. I only speak the truth!” Marley says, smiling at Kai. “Welcome to the New Directions, our ninth member!” The New Directions applaud, as Kai beams, before walking up to the group. “That’s it for today!” Marley says. The nine members walk out of the auditorium, leaving her all alone. ---- Marley hesitantly looks at her phone for a few seconds. She bites her lip, wondering to pick it up or not. She hastily snatches it off the desk, and calls Jake. She puts the phone to her ear, and listens. “Hello?” Marley asks, as the ringing stops. “The number you have called is currently switched off. Please try again later” the answer machine says. “Ugh! Just answer your phone!” Marley yells, throwing her phone back on the desk. ---- “Thank you, so much. You’re really helped me out. I can’t thank you enough” Leah says. She is sitting in the guidance counsellor office, talking to Lauren. “It’s no problem! It’s my job!” Lauren says, smiling widely at Leah. “No. You’ve just… I can’t explain it…” Leah says, thinking. “I get it a lot, Leah. Don’t worry,” Lauren says, smiling. “I know how you feel. I felt this way when I saw my guidance counsellor”. Leah smiles at Lauren, and says, “How many more sessions do you think I need?” “I think just tomorrow, and then it should be fine” Lauren says. “But, if you ever feel like you need to talk. I’m here”. “I know”, Leah says, standing up. “Hug?” “For you!” Lauren says, standing up as well. She walks over to Leah, and gives her a tight hug, before Leah smiles and walks out. “Tomorrow, same time!” Lauren calls after her. ---- Leah walks through the school, on her way to Glee club practice. I can’t believe I only have one session left with Lauren! Leah narrates. She’s really helped me out. I’ve been able to overcome most of my shyness. I feel like I could tell her anything. I haven’t felt this way before… Well, before mum died. She was the first person I knew I could trust. But, she died suddenly in a car accident. I haven’t trusted anyone since. I feel sorry for my dad, I hardly speak to him. But something about Lauren’s personality, it makes me trust her. She even knows a secret I didn’t tell my mum. Leah turns around the corner, and walks into the Choir Room. ---- Marley walks in after Leah, phone in hand, frantically texting Jake. Please. Please just talk to me, Marley texts, before putting her phone away, and walking to the front of the Choir Room. “So! We have nine members! Only three to go until we can attend Invitationals in three weeks time!” Marley says, excitedly. “OH! So this is where all the geeks and idiots go!” Olivia says from the door. Marley turns around and looks at Olivia. “Hello! Are you willing to join Glee club! There’s a sign-up sheet around school!” Marley says, happily. Olivia begins laughing. “Me? Joining Glee club? Are you stupid or what?!” Olivia cackles. “Leave then?” Sophia says. “We’re in the middle of a rehearsal, so beat it!” Natalie says, standing up. “Real tough!” Olivia says, laughing harder. “How did you even find us?” Marley asks confused. “You should be at home. It’s after school”. “Well, nineteen year old with no life, I was going home, but I saw little miss quiet go into the guidance counsellor office, and decided to wait for her. She left quickly, and I followed her here” Olivia says, pointing at Leah as she talks. “Leave”, Kyle says, suddenly. “What are you doing in a place like this?!” Olivia says, startled. “You’re a jock, you shouldn’t be in GLEE club!” Olivia says. “Kyle’s right”, Marley says. “You’re a rude young lady. Leave, now!” Olivia walks out of the Choir Room, laughing to herself. “Listen, guys. Bullies like that will be here. Just don’t listen to them. I had a Cheerio bully, but as school progressed, she became my best friend. People change”, Marley says, closing the door. “So you’re saying she’s going to end up in this club?” Aidan asks. “Why would we want bullies here?” Rocky says. “All I was saying is that she might change!” Marley says. ---- “Why aren’t you telling anyone about us?” Jason asks. “I don’t think it’s time. Plus, I don’t want to!” Kyle says, quickly. The two are on a date at BreadstiX, and are sitting far away from other occupied tables. “Well, it just looks like you’re embarrassed to be in love with me!” Jason says. “I love you. You know that, I know that. It’s all we need”, Kyle says. “No. When that Cheerio girl came in today, she asked why you were in Glee club”, Jason says. “I know why I am, but why are you?” “What do you mean?” Kyle asks, confused. “I know the people there will accept me for who I am. They’re all different too!” Jason says, taking hold of Kyle’s hand. “I’m not different!” Kyle says, angrily. He pulls his hand away from Jason’s and stands up. “And whatever this is, it’s over”. “What?!” Jason says, abruptly. “You’re… You’re… Breaking up with me?” “No… I just meant tonight’s over. We can talk tomorrow. Your heads not clear!” Kyle says, walking out, leaving Jason sitting alone. “You’re the one with an unclear head…” Jason mumbles, taking a sip of his drink. ---- That night, Marley yet again tries to call Jake. “The number you have called is currently switched off. Please try again later” the answer machine says. “Please, Jake!” Marley calls out, tears swelling up in her eyes. She chucks her phone onto her bed. “You’re leaving me!” Just as a tear rolls down Marley’s cheek, her phone begins to vibrate. She quickly rushes over to her phone, to see she has a text. She quickly opens it, only to find out it was to say her credit was running low. “Why must you leave me? This is the second time…” Marley mumbles, as music to Please Don't Leave Me begins to play in the background. It slowly gets louder, and Marley sings along with it. Marley: Da da da da Da da da da Da da da da da, I don't know if I can yell any louder, How many times have I kicked you out of here Or said something insulting? Da da da da da I can be so mean when I wanna be, I am capable of really anything, I can cut you into pieces, When my heart is broken. Da da da da da Please, don't leave me 2x I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this Please, don't leave me How did I become so obnoxious? What is it with you that makes me act like this? I've never been this nasty. Can't you tell that this is all just a contest? The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest. But baby I don't mean it, I mean it, I promise Da da da da da Please, don't leave me, oh Please, don't leave me (don't leave me) I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this Please, don't leave me I forgot to say out loud How beautiful you really are to me. I can't be without. You're my perfect little punching bag, And I need you. I'm sorry. Da da da da Da da da da Da da da da da Please, please, don't leave me Baby, please, don't leave me (no, don't leave me) Please, don't leave me (I always say) I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this Please, don't leave me (yeah) Please, don't leave me (I) I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this. (please, please) please, don't leave me, Baby, please, please, don't leave me. ---- The next day, Leah knocks on the guidance counsellor’s door, and when Lauren opens it, she sees someone already sitting there. Jason. “I thought this was our time?” Leah asks, confused. “It is. Just give me a minute to finish talking to Jason”, Lauren says, smiling. She closes the door on Leah, blocking the sound off. “Why did they have to get rid of the see-through glass?!” Leah mutters, taking a seat on the floor next to the door. ---- “Jason, you just have to tell him how you feel”, Lauren says, taking her seat. “I’ve done that. Plenty of times. Kyle just won’t listen to me. He even ran out of our date yesterday!” Jason says. “Listen, I’ll schedule an appointment for us again in fifteen minutes. I have a scheduled appointment with Leah now, so…” Lauren says, standing up, and opening the door. “Fifteen minutes?” Jason asks, as he gets up to leave. “Yes. See you then”, Lauren says. Jason walks out, and Lauren sticks her head out of the door. “You can come in now”. ---- Leah takes her seat, and looks up at Lauren. “So, Leah. I think the best way to get over your shyness is talk to someone else about it”, Lauren says. “What do you mean? I’ve talked to you about it…” Leah says, looking down. “Exactly. It’s opened you up a hell of a lot more. Look at what you just did”, Lauren says. “What do you mean?” Leah says, looking up at Lauren. “You just spoke in a normal voice in front of Jason!” Lauren says. “You’ve improved greatly!” “I guess… So do you want me to see another counsellor or something?” Leah asks. “No. In fact, I have the perfect person in mind!” Lauren says, smiling. “Who?” “Your glee club director” Lauren says, looking Leah in the eyes. ---- The nine members of New Directions, and Marley are seated on the stage in the auditorium. “One of the things I LOVED about Glee club was the impromptu performance!” Marley says, smiling. “Why?” Monica asks. “Why not! They were fun to perform, and it got the whole club revved for competitions!” Marley says. “Let me guess… You want us to perform one right now?” Monica asks. “Right on the spot!” Marley says, standing up. She runs over to the stands and sits down in the nearest sit. “HIT IT!” she calls out. The band begins to play music to A Thousand Miles, and the New Directions happily sing along. Leah and Natalie: Making my way downtown Walking fast Faces pass And I'm home bound Sophia and Monica: Staring blankly ahead Just making my way Making a way Through the crowd New Directions Girls: And I need you And I miss you And now I wonder.... Leah and Aidan with New Directions: If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass me by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you Tonight Kai and Rocky: It's always times like these When I think of you And I wonder If you ever Think of me Aidan and Kyle: 'Cause everything's so wrong And I don't belong Living in your Precious memory New Directions Boys: 'Cause I need you And I miss you And now I wonder.... Natalie and Rocky with New Directions: If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass me by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you Tonight Kyle and Monica with New Directions: And I, I Don't want to let you know I, I Drown in your memory I, I Don't want to let this go I, I Don't.... Leah, Monica and Sophia: Making my way downtown Walking fast Faces pass And I'm home bound Aidan, Rocky and Kai: Staring blankly ahead Just making my way Making a way Through the crowd Kyle and Natalie: And I still need you And I still miss you And now I wonder.... Kai and Sophia with New Directions: If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass us by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you... New Directions: If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass me by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you If I could Just hold you Tonight As the New Directions file off the stage, Leah stays behind, looking around. Marley stands up, and walks to the Choir Room. Leah takes a deep breath, and follows her. ---- Leah looks through the window, and sees Marley standing there, shuffling through papers, and occasionally checking her phone. With a deep breath, Leah takes a step inside the room. “Hello, Leah!” Marley says. “Hey…” Leah says, looking around the room, anxious. “What’s wrong?” Marley asks, putting the papers down, and walking over to Leah. “My counsellor said that the best way to get over my shyness is to talk to someone about it,” Leah says. “That someone is you”. “Isn’t that what the counsellor is for?” Marley asks. “Yes. But she said that telling another person will help me even more”, Leah says, taking a seat. Marley follows her lead, and takes the seat next to her. “What is it you need to tell me?” Marley asks. “I need to start from the beginning”, Leah says, taking a deep breath, becoming more relaxed with every word. “I used to tell my mum everything. She was my best friend, she knew everything about me. Then, she died suddenly in a car accident. I couldn’t trust anyone afterwards, it was too hard for me”. “That is very rough, Leah. But thank you for telling me this. How do you feel?” Marley asks, standing up. “It feels a lot better…” Leah says, daydreaming. When she snaps back to her senses, she says “Where are you going?” Marley turns around, smiling. “When I was in Glee club, this would be the perfect time to sing!” Marley points at the band, and they begin to play I Love Rock 'N' Roll, and Marley sings first. Marley: I saw him dancing there By the record machine I knew he must have Been about seventeen The beat was going strong Playing my favorite song I could tell It wouldn't be long Till he was with me Yeah, with me And I could tell It wouldn't be long Till he was with me Yeah, with me Leah: Singin' Marley and Leah: I love rock 'n' roll So put another dime In the jukebox Baby I love rock 'n' roll So come and Take the time And dance with me Ow Leah: He smiled, so I got up And asked for his name "But that don't matter," he said "'Cause it's all the same." I said, "Can I take you home Where we can be alone?" And next we Were moving on And he was with me Yeah, with me And we were moving on And singin' that Same old song Yeah, with me Marley: Singin' Marley and Leah: I love rock 'n' roll So put another dime In the jukebox Baby I love rock 'n' roll So come and So come on take the time And dance with me Ow Leah: I love rock 'n' roll yeah 'Cause it soothes My soul yeah Marley: I love rock 'n' roll Yeah, yeah, yeah I said, "Can I take you home Where we can be alone?" And next we Were moving on And he was with me Yeah, with me And we were movin on And singin' that Same old song Yeah, with me Leah: Singin' Marley and Leah: I love rock 'n' roll So put another dime In the jukebox Baby I love rock 'n' roll So come and Take the time and Dance with me Marley and Leah (Leah): I love rock 'n' roll (I love rock 'n' roll) So put another dime In the jukebox baby I love rock 'n' roll (Ooh) So come on Take the time And dance with me (Dance with me) I love rock 'n' roll (Rock 'n' roll) So put another dime In the jukebox baby (I said) I love rock 'n' roll (So dance with me) So come on Take the time and Dance with me (Dance with me ooh) I love rock 'n' roll (Rock 'n' roll) So put another dime In the jukebox baby (Oh, ooh) I love rock 'n' roll (Ooh) So come and Take the time and (Dance with me) Dance with me I love rock 'n' roll So put another dime In the jukebox baby I love rock 'n' roll (Oh) So come and Take the time and Dance with me As the song comes to a close, Marley and Leah share a hug. ---- Marley looks at her phone, as the New Directions walk into the Choir Room, two days after Marley and Leah’s song. “Why do you always look at your phone now?” Aidan asks. “What do you mean?” Marley asks, as the members take their seats. “Well, you hardly ever would look at your phone, but ever since Jake left, that’s all you’ve been doing!” Aidan says. “No. No I haven’t”, Marley says. “I’ve noticed it too…” Rocky says. “So have I”, Sophia says. “Well. If you all want to know, Jake hasn’t spoken to me since he left”, Marley says. “Happy?” “We care about you, Marley”, Natalie says. “You’re our Glee club director, after all”. “Who cares about Jake?” Kai says, smiling. “It’s his loss if he doesn’t want to speak to you!” “I guess…” Marley says trailing off. She looks down at her phone one last time, and stuffs it into her pocket. “That’s the spirit!” Monica says. “Moving on!” Marley says. “Principal Figgins wants us to perform at an assembly in three days, and I want Leah to take the lead”. “Why Leah?” Jason asks. “Well, we’re performing two songs, I believe”, Marley says. “Leah has a killer voice, she can sing a duet with someone for the first song. It will prep you all for Invitationals!” “When is that?” Kyle says. “Two to three weeks time”, Marley says. “Time to get preparing! Sectionals is coming up straight after that!” Sophia shouts out, to applause from the New Directions. THE END Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes